


King Of The Jungle

by mirandastylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrids, M/M, hybrid!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandastylinson/pseuds/mirandastylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Hybrid!AU) Louis hates the lifestyle he got forced into; it’s all suits, money and high class jobs. Noone does anything out of the ordinary, so when Louis gets dragged into an auction for hybrids it’s only his natural instinct to be completely bored out of his brain. Everyone here treated the hybrids poorly, anyway, and they only wanted the cute kittens or dogs. But when the enormous, untameable, lion comes out thrashing, it’s only Louis who would pay over £100, 000 for the boy when everyone else cowered away in the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my new fic! It’s a hybrid one, my first time writing something so different from my usual, but I really hope you enjoy it as much as I’m looking forward to continue it! Enjoy! Xx

Louis didn’t belong here; he didn’t belong in a place where if you didn’t have the latest Armani suit you were better off dead. He didn’t have a choice, though, because it was the type of environment he’d been brought up and probably would never be able to get out of; so he sucked all his pride in, and got on with it. It was all you could do, really, if you didn’t like a situation – suck it up and deal with it, because some people would do anything (and when he said anything, he meant anything) to be surrounded by the rich and famous. While Louis was growing up, in his teenage years, he’d admit that it was confidence boosting to have nearly every girl worshiping the ground he walked on; but the hype can only last for so long.

Sighing, Louis let himself be pushed gently over to the row of chairs in the back row by the small of his back, Zayn closely behind him. That boy was way too into the auction, if he was going to be honest, and Louis simply had no idea why. The way people treated the cross-breeds was nothing short of disgusting, wiping and beating them with bats (or their own hands, if no weapons were around) if they made the smallest mistake, and Louis couldn’t believe how some people could be so inhumane; it was known that humans could be cruel to what they didn’t understand, but the people that did so bought them – with their own money. The bids went beyond the thousand mark, sometimes even verging on millions. That was a hell of a lot of money, even for the wealthiest, to be spent on something they had no intention of treating well or wanting only the best care for. Why would you spend so much money on something you hated, found repulsive? Some of the hybrids were cute, in Louis’ opinion, especially the half-kittens; he’d never admit it aloud, however, because Zayn was adamant on making the two boys tear themselves away from the mainstream view everyone else held. Louis didn’t mind, though, because, although cute, the thought of having someone cling to him all day, beg and need attention all the time, didn’t tempt him in the slightest.

“Rachel Collins – kitten hybrid, bids starting at ten thousand”

Louis was pulled out of thoughts at the sound of a monotone voice being projected through the hall, his eyes landing on a small girl (who couldn’t have been any older then himself) who looked anything but comfortable. Her wrists were tied behind her back, her clothes worn and ragged and her small ears peeking out of her thick, tangled hair were flat against her head. It was a sad sight, really, seeing someone, who should have had the same basic rights as any normal human being, mistreated so badly and having no power to speak up; Louis knew, as well as everyone else who participated in the business, that if a hybrid was to speak up they would only be in more trouble than what was originally intended.

You’re probably wondering why Louis was in such a place, when he felt the trade was humiliating and degrading in every sense, but it was, shamefully, the result of being peer pressured by his best friend – Zayn; he loved the boy to bits, he really did, but when Louis had constant questions thrown at him about why he hadn’t purchased a hybrid (Zayn, of course, knowing that they would only be treated with the best possible care – this is Louis we’re talking about), he couldn’t respond. He didn’t know why he hadn’t, having been busy with his hectic work schedule for the majority of his early adult life, but he guessed it had something to do with the undignified words which his co-workers spat at him about their own hybrids.

The bids started rolling in almost immediately, the number increasing way over the original starting price, and Louis felt his insides churn at the way the older men’s eyes poured at the poor girls thin, lanky body like she was a piece of meat. He wanted better for her, he really did, but there would be no point in even trying to outbid the others – her fate was already decided for her. Rachel would be dragged involuntarily to her new owner, who most likely owned hundreds of other hybrids similar to herself, forced to live in crammed conditions and only let out when sexual frustrations of other men she had let to get to know became too much.

“Sold, for three hundred thousand!”

Louis sighed heavily, again, for what seemed like the thirtieth time. The whole atmosphere was pretty depressing, if you occupied the same frame of mind and opinions as the feather haired boy, and all Louis wanted to do was run out of the hall; he knew he couldn’t, though, because that result in disappointing Zayn – and that was the last thing anyone wanted to do. Swallowing his guilt of being unable to do anything about the situation of the various other hybrids which were being sold as quickly as they came, Louis crossed his arms loosely and slouched in his chair. Most of them were the same, the occasional dog or horse hybrid coming out onto the stage, cute and what appeared to be obedient. Louis didn’t blame the poor creatures, obviously having learnt from years of experience that saying nothing and being on your best behavior will you get you further then if you do the opposite, but it still made his heart ache. What happened to the hybrids that weren’t sold, the one’s that couldn’t be shifted from owner to owner? What happens if they completely go against everything their owner tells them, and the beatings aren’t enough to stop them? Louis shuddered at the mere thought of the highest consequence, running a hand through his thick, brown hair to try and stop the shiver being sent down his spine.

“Harry Styles – lion hybrid, bids starting at twenty thousand”

Twenty thousand? That was pretty low, considering the starting price of the others exceeded over ten thousand, but when Louis lifted his head at the sound of snapping, barking and growling it wasn’t difficult to realise why. The boy was thrashing, for fucks sake, in the man’s arms who was tugging him along with immense strength – he certainly wasn’t doing himself any favors. His huge canines were hanging over his bottom lip, top lip snarling at the crowd and sharp claws protruding out of his long, thin fingers.

Well, damn.

The boy was enormous, nothing like Louis had ever seen before, muscles ripping out of the thin t-shirt and jeans he was clad in. His jaw line was strong, untameable curls sticking out in every direction on top of his head with small, rounded ears poking out of them. Harry wasn’t like anything Louis had ever set sight on before, his manners being the least shocking thing to him right now; maybe it was because he was so used to seeing less harmful hybrids, the kind that you want to cuddle up to and pet all day long, and the boy standing a few feet away from him on top of the stage was anything but. A thin, thick tail, which coloured darker at the top, flickered aggressively behind Harry’s head, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the cowering crowd below him.

“Thirty thousand!” Louis called, standing up with his hand raised, before he could stop himself; had he really just done that? The punters had all turned around to look at Louis (some looking him up and down and scoffing because really? It was quite obvious that he was new to the trade if he thought he could handle the beast who growled louder at Louis’ words), wide eyed.

“What the fuck?!” Zayn whispered loudly, brows shot up, voice higher than he expected. What was Louis doing? He wasn’t meant to go for that; Zayn had expected him to go for a kitten, if nothing at all, not a fucking beast! The damn thing would tear Louis’ home into shreds, and probably the man himself. “Are you fucking crazy?!”

Louis only swallowed, slightly shrugging, sucking in his bottom lip as the man slammed down on the table with a hammer indicating that he’d won the bid. “Sold for thirty thousand!”

Louis had never wanted something so badly in his life as he wanted the lion hybrid who was staring straight into his bright blue eyes; emerald eyes darkened with hate and he was seething, trying to rip the steel handcuffs off of his wrists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zouisstylinson.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hybrid!AU) Louis hates the lifestyle he got forced into; it’s all suits, money and high class jobs. Noone does anything out of the ordinary, so when Louis gets dragged into an auction for hybrids it’s only his natural instinct to be completely bored out of his brain. Everyone here treated the hybrids poorly, anyway, and they only wanted the cute kittens or dogs. But when the enormous, untameable, lion comes out thrashing, it’s only Louis who would pay over £100, 000 for the boy when everyone else cowered away in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s chapter 1! Enjoy! Xx

“You’ll definitely need this”

Louis was trailing behind a burly man, who was carrying a steel cage wall in his hands to his silver Porsche; he hadn’t gotten the man’s name, but he figured it couldn’t have been very important if the information hadn’t been given to him already. Nodding slowly in response, Louis unlocked his car and watched the man crawl across the cream leather seats. When he began to fix the barrier in place, Louis gnawed on his bottom lip in anticipation. The need for the protection was putting Louis on edge and he was biting down on his nails in a half assed attempt to make his nerves die down.

“You’re a fucking retard,” Zayn spoke up from next to him, taking a drag from his cigarette with his eyes focused on the man inside Louis’ car. There was no spite in Zayn’s words, but it still made Louis sigh in frustration; had he made a mistake in buying Harry? It was an impulse, he thought, buying the hybrid – maybe not the kind regular people get, but since when was Louis anything like the ordinary? When the man finally emerged from the car (after what seemed like years), he let out a breath he hadn’t realised was being held in.

“Why do I need it?” Louis’ voice was small, ignoring Zayn’s previous rude manner, his gaze flickering around his surroundings to see if his purchase was anywhere to be seen – it wasn’t.

The man raised a brow, amused, scoffing at Louis’ question as he rubbed his hands together to get rid of any dust. “Why d’ you need it?” he couldn’t quite believe Louis had just spoken those words; wasn’t it obvious? Jesus, this kid really didn’t have a clue what he’d gotten himself into. “’Cause the beast you just bought is gon’ wan’ attack you, mate”

Louis swallowed thickly, disregarding Zayn’s judging eyes, licking his lips as he acknowledged the man’s words. He was right, most likely, and he tried to ignore the rapid thumping of his heart against his chest. Luckily, Louis didn’t have to respond to the two men who thought he was the craziest, most absurd person they’d ever met as a low growl focused his attention elsewhere. Slowly turning around, Louis came face to face with his newest asset – Harry Styles; and he looked anything other than pleased. He was still tugging on the handcuffs, which were securing his wrists behind his back, and a hefty man was dragging him along aggressively by a collar – a fucking collar? Harry was still a part human (and in Louis’ eyes, that was enough of a reason to take the damn collar off) for Christ’s sake, or had that vital piece of information become irrelevant just because he had a few traits of a particular kind of animal?

“Fucking disgusting animal,” the man dragging Harry along spat, throwing him over to Louis who went wide eyed as large fangs became suddenly present in front of his face. Letting out a high pitched squeak, Louis backed away and dashed behind Zayn, in turn receiving a groan from the same man who threw Harry into the back of the Porsche. Hearing the slam of the door, Louis peaked out from behind Zayn’s shoulder with his bottom lip sucked in. “Are you fuckin’ crazy?!” The man bellowed as he stomped over to Louis, who was trembling behind Zayn again (he was never one who was good with confrontation). “You got’ be rough as fuck with a monster like that!”

Louis only whimpered in response, his hands turning into fists on the back of Zayn’s shirt, staring down at his feet; if he couldn’t handle talking (well, more like shouting) to a man who looked like he could kill him within two seconds flat, then how was he meant to control a brutal hybrid? He made a mental note to think things through more often to avoid consequences such as the one he had now found himself in. “I-I,” he began, voice feeble, but was interrupted (thankfully) by Zayn who was still taking drags from his cigarette like nothing had ever happened.

“Lay off him, Louis can handle him”

Narrowing his eyes at Zayn, the man only shook his head in disbelief. “Sure he can” he rolled his eyes, sarcasm leaking from his words, gesturing for the man who fixed the steel cage wall in Louis’ car to follow him. Doing so, Louis and Zayn were left standing alone with faint snapping, and barking, coming from the passenger seat inside the Porsche which was only a couple of meters away from the two boys.

“Well,” Zayn cleared his throat, slapping Louis on the back and putting out his cigarette on an ashtray provided on one of the tables situated outside of the hall. “I’m off to get some sleep. Good luck, yeah?”

Before Louis could reply, Zayn had sauntered off in the opposite direction and left him alone; well, not completely alone – there was a hybrid in the car that was clawing at the window and leaving scratch marks on the glass. Sighing, Louis groaned aloud before opening the door to his car and taking a seat in the soft chair (there was one bonus to spending unreasonable amounts of money on pointless things). He was quickly drawn out of his basking when shaking of the metal wall was followed by a low growl. Sucking in his bottom lip, Louis exhaled deeply before turning the ignition on and pulling the car into the road. It was going to be a long car ride ahead, that was obvious, and Louis could feel himself becoming less patient every passing second.

“Harry, stop it!” Louis’ grip was tightening on the steering wheel, trying not to lose concentration on the road while Harry was trying (and nearly succeeding) to tear the barricade between the two down. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared, way past the stage of being absolutely terrified for the safety of his own life within only five minutes of being alone with the boy, his hands beginning to shake. Louis’ jaw was clenched, sparing a glance in the rear view mirror, eyes connecting with intense emerald orbs, willing Harry to behave. He was met only with a snarl, and the deafening sound of his expensive leather seats being torn; brilliant – just what Louis needed on top of everything else, his £40,000 car being destroying by a stubborn, raging hybrid. “Stop it!” Louis tried again, raising his voice, his knowledge on discipline limited. How did you punish someone who was your own age? Louis was meant to be in authority, having ownership over Harry, but right now he had about as much power as a child.

Running a hand down his face, stopping at a red light, Louis turned around quickly and pursed his lips. “Stop it right now, Harry,” he said firmly, although it came out much weaker then intended, “you’re being ridiculous. You’re ruining my car!”

He was only met with a vicious growl; teeth bared, Harry shook harder on the barrier. Louis swallowed hard when his eyes flickered over to one of the screws loosening, and he stepped on the pedal hard (before the light turned green, mind), speeding down the road. He was terrified, petrified even, of the boy in the backseat of his car. The phrase ‘you’re going to die, you’re never going to make it home alive’ kept on spinning around and around in his head – Louis was pretty sure it was going to come true, though, if he didn’t get home within the next five seconds. “Jesus Christ,” he muttered under his breath, passing through a red light – probably not the smartest idea he’d ever had as he was pretty sure the beeping and insults being hurled his way from angry drivers were anything but friendly – attempting, but failing, to block out the clashing of metal being torn apart behind him.

After what seemed like hours, Louis finally pulled up to his apartment complex and shut off the ignition before climbing out of the door. Standing outside of his Porsche, only a metal door between the two, Louis let out a deep, shaky breath; what in God’s name was he meant to do now? How was he supposed to get a vicious hybrid, who had already made up his mind that he wanted Louis dead, into his home? Louis wasn’t even sure if he wanted him in his home, now, but he knew that he had no choice – he had bought him voluntarily, after all, and he didn’t have the heart to let him live on the streets. Running a hand through his feathery hair, Louis swung open the passenger door and went straight for Harry’s hands. If being only centimetres away from the ferocious boy’s face wasn’t enough to send Louis running for the hills, then nothing would be. Hauling Harry roughly out the car (Louis really had no idea where his strength and determination had come from), ignoring the stinging from the sharp claws which were dug into his skin, Louis slammed the door shut with his foot and forced the hybrid to walk backwards towards the building. His eyes were clenched shut, praying to any God that would hear him that he wasn’t about to be Harry’s latest meal.

“Friends, yeah?” Louis pathetically mumbled, not daring to look up into Harry’s blazing emerald eyes, fumbling in his back pocket for his keys. He ignored the pain of one of Harry’s claws tearing from his skin when he did so, instead focusing on shoving the boy into his apartment. He made the mistake (not his first of the night) of letting Harry go, and now the hybrid was seething in front of him – breathing ragged and claws protruded.

Fuck.

Time went by pretty quickly for Louis, then, and before he knew it he found himself in his bedroom with his side table pushed up against the door, and he was curled up within himself on his bed hearing the sound of everything he’d worked so hard for being ripped apart by a boy he’d paid thousands for.


End file.
